


5 Times Derek thought that Stiles was into BDSM and 1 Time that he Might have been Right

by LittleRedEmissary



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: 5+1 Things, BDSM, Crack, Drabble, Drabbles, F/M, Frozen (2013) References, Gyms, Innuendo, Insecure Stiles, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Or at least talk about it, Pack, Personal Trainer Derek, Suggestive Themes, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedEmissary/pseuds/LittleRedEmissary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5+1 thing obviously, and it's pretty much all in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Derek thought that Stiles was into BDSM and 1 Time that he Might have been Right

**5 Times Derek thought that Stiles was into BDSM and 1 Time that he Might have been Right**

                        1                      ~                      1                      ~                      1

            Derek stepped out of his Camaro and slung his duffle bag over his shoulder as he walked towards the gym where he worked as a personal trainer. The alpha inhaled deeply as he tried to remind himself not to lose his temper with the stupidity of his clients. It was a reminder that he tried to give himself every day that he worked at the gym- there were a lot of stupid people out there, after all.

            He signed in, quickly checked his schedule to see if anybody else had booked in with him that day, and then headed for the locker rooms. While he was locking his locker, Derek looked up to see Scott and Stiles walking in, and he couldn't help but raise his eyebrows at the idea of them going to the gym, after all, Scott didn't need to, and Stiles looked like he weighed less than some of the weights in the place.

He wasn't ready for social interaction or questions about his work yet though- he'd only worked there for a couple of months, and so far nobody in the pack had seen him there, so Derek ducked around the corner and kept a careful eye on them as Scott opened his locker and Stiles collapsed onto one of the benches.

"It's all because of my DOMS, Scotty. My muscles are aching; I'm exhausted and incredibly sore." Stiles was rubbing his shoulder as he let out a soft groan. Derek could feel his eyes growing wider and wider as Stiles spoke.

"I swear, I've never been so sensitive in my life." Stiles went from rubbing his shoulder to kneading his neck as he leaned in towards the pressure- with his neck bared and his chin tilted up to elongate his neck as his eyes at half mast, Stiles was a picture perfect example of submission to the alpha.

            Derek swallowed hard as he stared at Stiles' neck, trying desperately to keep his eyes from flashing supernaturally red, and he felt as though he was failing miserably. Even Scott looked uncomfortable at the way that Stiles was positioned, the beta was looking anywhere except at his friend, while Derek was thinking about what Stiles had said.

His Doms.

            Stiles was into BDSM. Stiles was a Sub (Which wasn't actually that surprising, once Derek took a moment to consider the evidence). And, the part that made Derek feel an itchiness underneath his skin that _was not jealousy_ thank you very much, was that Stiles had Doms. Not a Dom. Doms. Doms as in plural. Two at least. More than one.

            Derek was an adult, and he _would not_ pop a boner right before work at the thought of what kind of things Stiles could be into, and he _would not_ waste his time feeling jealous for Stiles Stilinski, and he _would not_ mope about it. Unable to eavesdrop on the rest of the conversation, the alpha slipped out of the locker room and tried to shake the memory from his mind as he sought out his client.

                        2                      ~                      2                      ~                      2

"Goodnight dad!" Stiles called down the stairs, and Derek heard his dad yell a goodnight back up to Stiles. The human was yawning as he stepped back into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping splashes of water onto his bare chest, but when he opened his eyes, Stiles' eyes widened and he snapped his jaw shut as he scrambled to make sure that his towel stayed on, "Derek!" He hissed, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Need you to do some research." Derek raised his brows at the human, but Stiles only cleared his throat and didn't address the blush that had risen to his cheeks. Instead the human asked, "What do I need to research now? You understand that I'm in my last year of school right? I mean, most of my classes are AP classes- I really need to be focusing on my studies."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Derek said, "Are all of the people dying in Beacon Hills getting between you and your 4.0?"

            Stiles narrowed his eyes at the alpha, it was a low blow and they both knew it. He sighed, wondering how the hell he used to find all of this supernatural crap cool. In the end though, Derek was right- people were dying, "Fine. What is it?"

            Stiles seemed to remember that he was naked- save for the towel- and walked across the room to the closet as Derek answered, "Succubae and Incubi."

"Hold on," Stiles announced, holding the door to his closet, "Like sex demons?"

"Yes Stiles, like sex demons."

"Huh." He responded as he opened his closet. There was a solid moment of silence before the sound of metal moving against metal, and then from the very top of his closet a length of chain shifted and slid down, uncoiling and sliding to the ground. There were several moments when the only movement and sound in the room was the chain, falling, falling, falling.

Finally, after a truly impressive amount of chain, the end collapsed onto the pile at Stiles' feet.

If the human wasn't blushing before, he sure as hell was now.

Stiles stared with down at the chains with eyes like pancakes and shook his head, "Oh God, not again." But when he turned to try to explain to Derek, the alpha was long gone.

                        3                      ~                      3                      ~                      3

Derek was at the grocery store when he saw Stiles next, a week later.

            The boy was grinning and chatting away with that one guy that he introduced Derek to as 'Miguel' once when he was going to high school. The alpha narrowed his eyes, trying to convince himself that the feeling in his chest wasn't jealousy.

That's when he saw it.

            Between the happy grin and the waving arms that somehow get possessed by whatever story Stiles starts to tell- the light discoloration of a bruise around Stiles' throat. Derek swallowed hard, trying not to imagine the scenarios in which case Stiles would have gotten such a mark with no other visible wounds. The wolf couldn't help but overhear part of the conversation, as the computer hacker said, "Looks like she gave you a little bit of a bruise too."

"Oh yeah, this?" Stiles laughed, his fingertips brushing against the bruise, "She was pretty into it- got a little bit too rough, and eventually I had to tap out."

The other boy rolled his eyes and shook his head, but he was smiling.

Derek turned right around, leaving his basket of groceries like a jackass, and walked right out of the store. He couldn't handle this right now.

                        4                      ~                      4                      ~                      4

            Derek didn't want to pay this much attention to Stiles. He didn't want to notice that Stiles had been more twitchy than usual, fidgeting and not sitting still. He didn't want to notice that Stiles spent most of his time standing and he was moving much more slowly and carefully than usual- when he did make quick movements like starting to stand or taking a quick step, the human winced.

He didn't want to notice that Stiles was obviously feeling _sore._

            Halfway through the movie (The Notebook, because it was Lydia's week to choose), Stiles shifted again and groaned as he winced. When the entirety of the pack gave him a funny look, Stiles just pouted and looked at Scott as he explained, "My ass hurts too much to sit down. This is like torture. Sitting at my desk is going to be hell on Monday morning."

            Most of the pack members had the same reaction as Derek, lifting their eyebrows and staring at him in shock, but a couple members like Scott, Erica, and Allison, all rolled their eyes and grinned at him.

            Those were obviously the ones who he had told about his Doms, Derek realized. Coughing uncomfortably, Derek stood up and slipped into the kitchen, excusing himself to make them all more popcorn-he had to get out of there.

                        5                      ~                      5                      ~                      5

Derek jumped into Stiles' empty room and noticed 2 things immediately.

            First thing that he noticed was there was a pillow in the middle of the room, clothes and books and highlighters were all over the bed and floor, but there was a circle around a small square pillow in the middle of the room that was spotless.

The second thing that Derek noticed was that the room smelled like sex.

Derek jumped right back out of the window and didn't look back.

                        +1                    ~                      +1                    ~                      +1

"Hey Derek, can I ask you a question?" Stiles asked as he barged into Derek's loft.

The alpha in question rolled his eyes, "By all means, come on in and disrupt my peaceful evening alone."

Stiles snorted a laugh and shook his head, "Like you can talk. You burst into my room all the time. Anyways I've been really sore for the last couple of weeks because of my DOMS, and I was wondering if I could get some advice."

"What?!" Derek didn't squawk . He _didn't._

"I said my DOMS- like Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness, you must know about DOMS, you're a personal trainer aren't you?" Stiles asked.

"How did you-? Yeah. I know about DOMS." Derek said, trying desperately to piece everything back together in his brain, "Just, uh, make sure that you have a proper warm-up, cool down, and stretch every workout."

"Why are you acting all freaked out by this?" Stiles said, narrowing his eyes at his alpha, and Derek swallowed hard, forcing himself to meet Stiles eyes as he said, "I'm not."

"Bull." Stiles retorted, narrowing his eyes, and then there was a beat before Stiles' eyes widened right back up again and he gasped, "Oh my god. You thought that I meant Dominants. Like sex. Like kinky shit."

 _Conceal, Don't feel, don't let them know_.

            Derek could practically hear Erica singing that stupid Frozen song that she was obsessed with as he tried desperately to keep his face carefully blank, but Stiles saw through it. "Why would you think that!?" Stiles shrieked.

"How could I not think that?" Derek managed to say, just as hysterically as Stiles, "First, I heard you tell Scott that your Doms were exhausting you and making you sore. Then when I was in your room you had like fifty meters of chain fall out of your closet. Not to mention the bruise on your neck last week, how much you've been complaining about how much it hurts for you to sit down, and you have a _god damn pillow to kneel on in your bedroom._ " Derek hissed out the last part, trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh my god." Stiles choked out, and then he began to explain. "Again, DOMS- Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness, I told Scott that I wanted to be less helpless against all of the supernaturals around, so we are working on getting me in shape at the very least. The chains were from when Scott first got turned and I had to try to find some way to restrain him on the full moon," Stiles interrupted himself to explain, "in a very non-sexual way, _thank you very much._ What did you expect me to do, just throw away the chains? Do you have any idea how much that much chain cost me? What if someone gets bitten again and we need it? _"_

            He continued without waiting for an answer, "The bruise on my neck was from when Erica got up to get popcorn when we were watching a movie at Lydia's on Friday and I took her seat because, y'know, 'move your feet, lose your seat.' It's only fair. Anyways, Erica ended up wrestling me off of the couch and she accidentally got a little bit too rough with my little human body- after all she's used to fighting with the other wolves. It hurt for me to sit down a few days ago because it was leg day at the gym the day before that and the fancy-ass pillow in my bedroom is for _meditation_. Mrs. Morrell suggested that I try it to help with my ADHD- I don't really think that she understands that staying still and focusing is like 98% of my problem."

            Derek stared at him for a long moment, but he finally cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he nodded. That had obviously been a colossal misunderstanding.

            Stiles stepped forward once, and the alpha looked up to look him in the eyes. Stiles was grinning, "I can't believe that you thought that I'd be able to hook up with a Dom- no, more than one Dom, even."

"Why?" Derek rose an eyebrow, trying to act as calmly as possible.

            The human shrugged, avoiding Derek's gaze suddenly, "Well, y'know. I'm 147 lbs of pale skin and fragile bones and I've been known to be a sarcastic little shit, or so I've been told. It's not like people are lining up to date me."

            The growl ripped its way out of Derek before he could stop it, and Stiles' eyes immediately widened and snapped over to stare at Derek. Everything was dusted with red through the alpha's vision, but after a moment Stiles' surprise faded and he crossed his arms and snorted, "What? You actually think that anybody would want someone like _me_ to be their Sub?"

            Derek bristled at the self-deprivation, and he snarled before listing, "You're smart. Attractive. Naturally submissive- leaning into physical contact, constantly touching people, and you're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in- if you're fighting with someone close to you then you try to win, but usually you end up submitting to them. Your eyes are big, and your inability to shut up and stop moving only makes you more intriguing. Besides," Derek gave Stiles a dirty smirk, "Every time I slam you into a wall you start reeking of sex."

            The human's jaw had dropped at some point during Derek's ramble, and Stiles swallowed hard before clearing his throat and mumbled, "Wow, um, you really think all that of me?"

            The red glow of Derek's eyes was apparently all that Stiles needed, because he nodded slowly and took a deep breath before slowly kneeling and looking up at Derek through his eyelashes.

"Stiles..." Derek warned, but the human beat him to it. "It's not just hormones Derek. I've had a crush on you since I was sixteen, and I think everyone in the pack has gotten sick of waiting for one of us to make a move. They are more careful about talking about it when you are around because they know that you have super-hearing, but for some reason they've all forgotten than just because humans don't hear _as well_ doesn't mean that we are straight-up deaf."

The alpha swallowed hard before he nodded.

Stiles grinned and whispered, "Awesome."

**Author's Note:**

> I've been taking anatomy and physiology classes for years and I don't know why nobody else talks about how this is a misunderstanding that would be so easy to make! So i kind of thought it might be amusing to read it, but it wasn't written, so alas, I wrote out a quick version. 
> 
> Also, please feel free to send me teen wolf prompts (I can't promise that I'll write it, but I find drabbles pretty fun to write, and I would love to hear from you guys) on tumblr Herebeawkward.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks so much, I hope that you enjoyed. :)


End file.
